Sleepovers Are Magic
by Deadknuat
Summary: Stoggy is an assassin on a quest to remember who he is. Cliche's and funny one liners galore, his life seems to be a fun little story. Still, after his fall from Canterlot, he is invited to a sleepover with Twilight and Luna. His past catches up to him.


**Alright, I'm trying something new for once. I've been converted to Bronyism so this will be my first fan fiction with Ponies in it. Alright, let's get it started.**

Twilight was frantic. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it all work. Not only was Princess Luna coming over, but the most capricious pony in all of Ponyville would be there, too. Stoggy (AN: pronounced Stoh-Gee) who had no idea what 'political etiquette' was could mess up the whole night if he said something wrong and Twilight really didn't want Luna to banish him to the moon, or worse the sun. Why did she have to open her big mouth into inviting him when he was minding his own business? Just because he was nearby to her and Luna when they were talking doesn't mean he wants to come, although, he did seem to want to be there when she invited him. Just thinking about him made her get all flustered. He was an indigo pony with a brown shaggy mane. He was pretty tall for a unicorn with a Cutiemark that resembled crossed drumsticks through a fedora. It was a little different, but Twilight new ponies whose special talent was music. She had never seen him play at all though.

Twilight didn't know much about him after that though. He was built like a stud, yes, but his deep blue eyes told her he wasn't like the rest. He was too... different. She felt some sort of vibe that she couldn't place, good or bad, on him. She just knew that, like everypony, there was something special about him.

_-Clop, Clop, Clop-_

"Come in," Twilight said coolly.

The door opened to reveal Stoggy and Luna standing in the doorway. Luna was carrying a sparkling purple saddlebag that had four pointed stars on it, while Stoggy was carrying a saddlebag that was plain forest green and looked a bit old and worn out. He immediately took it off and dropped it by the door.

"I like the look. A library setting is so relaxing and formal at the same time," he said slowly. "It almost looks like it could be Ponyville's library."

Twilight didn't know what to say. He could have given a great compliment, or just completely insulted her and she was dying to know which.

"Umm, yeah, I live in the library. I moved here from Canterlot about 19 months or so ago," she replied.

"Oh, so you're a book worm," he smiled.

"Well, ever since I made some friends I've been out a lot more and I've been doing stuff," she rambled. "And I know that-"

"Twilight," Stoggy cut her off. "I like book worms."

"You do?" She replied slowly.

"Yes. I myself enjoy a good read," he managed.

"I hope you enjoy some good video games, too. Guess what I brought!" Luna started excitedly. "I have my Xbox and my Play Station 3 and Fallout and Modern Warfare 3 and Black Ops and some other useless games in here, too."

"Luna... Umm, excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Twilight inquired.

"So, you haven't heard of video games but you are an introvert?" Stoggy wondered.

"No," she started.

"No to which? Being an introvert or the games?" Luna questioned.

"Both!" she flushed.

Stoggy walked away from the door and into the main room looking for a place to sit down while Luna and Twilight argued the value of video games. Stoggy looked around and saw a sofa in front of a T.V. with a couple movies next to it. He searched through the movies and recognized some titles he loved.

In order from top to bottom in the stack was: _Cupcakes_, _The Headless Horse_, _Diamond Dogs from Hell_, _Breaking Dawn After the Eclipse of the New Moon at Twilight_, _Harry Trotter: The Magicians Rock_, _Daring Doo: Quest for the Sapphire Statue_, _Dr. Hooves: Season 1-4_, _From Ponyville with Love_, _Funny Ponies_, and _Killer Kolts from Outer Space_.

"Hey, Twilight, I was wondering what you had these movies out for? Aren't some of them a bit scary for somepony?" Stoggy said.

"Well, that's the idea," she stated casually walking over to him with Luna in tail. "I read in _Advanced Checklists for Pony Sleepovers _by Deadknuat that scary movies can make any sleepover fun."

"I-" Luna started.

"Well, if you insist," Stoggy replied.

"But-" Luna tried again.

"I do insist thank you very much!" Twilight said getting flustered again for the fifth time tonight.

"I really don't-" Luna said one more time.

"Well, then pop one in," Stoggy interrupted.

It was clear to Luna that he and Twilight were in their own world and they forgot all about her for now. She trudged towards the kitchen. "I'm just going to make some popcorn then," she said knowing they weren't going to hear her while they argued like that. She should have used the Royal Canterlot Voice, but after learning that she didn't have to use it all the time she chose not to. She still wasn't too confident with interactions yet.

Speaking of which, Luna couldn't understand her own feelings sometimes. She didn't like them arguing, but she wanted both of them to be near each other. Maybe it was because they were her first real friends since she left Canterlot. That might be it, but she felt something more. She was so confused. How could she look at Stoggy and feel that way and look at Twilight and feel the same, but look at anypony else and not feel anything. Sure she knew other ponies; Applejack, the farmer and her filly friend. What was her name? Luna was blanking on it at the moment until she remembered the Rainbow locks and her way to 'Dash' around everywhere. Her name was Rainbow Dash. Yeah, that was it. She liked them just fine, but they were nothing compared to Twilight or Stoggy.

She really wanted to know this feeling. Being banished for a thousand years does some damage on your sociality.

-Pop, pop, pop, pop-

Being snapped out of her thoughts, Luna remembered she put the popcorn in the microwave and was waiting patiently for the popcorn. She noticed that really, the only thing she's done in a long time is 'wait'. She wanted to see that scary movie, simply because even though she wouldn't sleep for a week, she wanted to live a little instead of wait. She didn't care how ignored she was being at the moment, she was connecting with people and she could do it. She could do it!

-BEEEEEEP-

She grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave swiftly and regretted it as soon as she felt the pain of the heat. She dropped the popcorn instantly and yelped, running to the sink on her other three hooves and washing her hoof in nice cold water.

Maybe she was getting too zealous. She calmed down a bit while her friends, suddenly realizing that Luna was no longer in the same room as them, walked into the kitchen to see a disheveled Luna washing her hoof in the sink.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Stoggy said.

"Well, I-I-I just got some popcorn and right after cooking it picked it up by the bulky part of the bag. I kind of forgot that things come out of the microwave hot and stuff," she trailed off.

"I see," said Twilight. "It happens to every pony."

"Wait, so you burnt yourself on popcorn? That's hila-" Stoggy was cut off by Twilight shooting him a look of 'I'll kill you if you finish that word'. "Ahem, that's a heck of a burn."

He walked over to Luna and took her hoof gently into his and looked it over. It was a little red around the area she touched it, and though it was sure to be nothing in a few short hours, he bent his muzzle down to it and kissed it. This proved a great way to get a reaction from everypony in the room. Twilight gasped and stared wide eyed at him, Luna blushed like a fiend, and Stoggy after seeing the look on Twilight's face, backed away quickly and started apologizing frantically.

"It's fine," Luna said, still blushing furiously. "Thank you for the sentiment, but I think it should be alright."

Twilight pulled Stoggy off to the side while Luna was carefully taking the popcorn and emptying it into a bowl.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I was trying to make her feel better. That's what always made me feel better as a colt," he retorted like it wasn't a big deal.

"This is a very big deal! She is a princess for crying out loud! You can't just go putting your lips on princesses and whatnot. Believe it or not, there are social statuses in Equestria," she half yelled, half whispered.

"I'm sorry that I don't fit in with the 'in' crowd or you richy rich ponies. I'm just going to go find a movie to put in, and then, I'm going to find myself a corner and a blanket and watch my movie until I drift off to dreamland. Is that alright with you, Ms. Upper Class?" Stoggy reached his capacity for what he perceived as being snooty.

"It's fine," she said quietly. She hadn't meant to upset him.

_**-A few hours later-**_

In the middle of their second scary movie Luna was less than thrilled. They had already seen _Cupcakes_ and were currently working on _The Headless Horse_. Luna was terrified. Her only comfort was a less than enthusiastic Stoggy. Instead of being in his corner waiting to reach dreamland, he had an alicorn's head in his chest and her arms around his midsection pulling him so tightly that he barely could breath. All in all, he really didn't care, but he still wanted to show that snooty Twilight Sparkle up. She had no idea where he'd gone, what he'd come from, how far he's been, or even anything about his past.

Another squeeze as The Headless Pony claimed another victim with a maniac like pleasure. Stoggy couldn't watch this; there were too many memories and too many days waiting to forget them. Twilight wasn't helping him calm himself any more than he would have hoped for. Why did he even come to this stupid sleepover? He didn't even like sleepovers and he didn't have any friends. He was alone really. Once, a long time ago, he had somepony special.

He had to stop thinking about his past. He just had to. Not now while he was in Ponyville. Hilarious how the brain works; traumatic incidents can either be blocked completely or could be always persisting to become a part of your conscious mind. Two incidents stick out of Stoggy's memory like this. The former, he couldn't remember because he didn't want to. The latter he couldn't remember because he had no choice but to forget it.

Leaving Manehatton as quickly as he could, he travelled the world for a while until eventually coming to Ponyville. He was on a contract. To do what he couldn't remember. After staying a while he was ready to take out his target. Then his memory fades into nothingness. Waking up next to a rainbow waterfall with a white and blue pony making sure he was alright. Colgate. She was the one who had saved his life. It's funny how he could take on anything and anyone, but he had to be rescued by a dentist. After making sure he was fine, she brought him back to her house and welcomed him as a friend.

That was another thing he couldn't get out of his mind; all of the care in Ponyville. For a small town, it was understandable. But when you came from Manehatton and had never seen so much compassion, it's all a bit mind blowing. The only thing he could think to do at the moment was go to sleep and he couldn't even do that. Luna tightened her grip on him and she pulled Twilight with her on this instance. Being close to both of these ponies, Stoggy couldn't stand it. He didn't know why, but he felt unsettled being so close to both of them. They felt like ponies that could hurt him more than he needed to be now. He just needed to recover his memory, take out his target, and get out of Ponyville. The magic he was putting over his Cutiemark was fading without him concentrating on it. He started to concentrate before the swords started showing where the drumsticks were and the pony skull replaced the fedora. His talent after all was killing.

He was glad he learned about this ability before he came to Ponyville. He hadn't been damaged this badly in a long time. He could still remember getting his Cutiemark, on that fateful day. This is surprisingly, considering he couldn't remember much. He excused himself from the girls before he started to slip into his flashback. He went to the bathroom, locked the door and blacked out into his subconscious.

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

On a damp street filled with trash, ponies were bustling back and forth in the market. It was June and everyone was trying to get their gifts for the Summer Sun Celebration. As usual in the marketplace of Manehatton, people were bustling past one another trying to reach the best deals. Haggling was a common occurrence, but if you wanted the best, you had to bid higher than the other buyers. One colt was standing with his father near a stall selling fine jewelry. It was all fake, unfamiliar to the buyers, but the pony selling didn't let them know. The colt was agitated. He didn't want to be here getting a stupid gift for his mother. He wanted to be playing with all the other colts and fillies at the playground. His father dragged him along.

The streets were getting more crowded by the minute. After a few moments at the stall, the father couldn't decide what to get his wife. The colt started to wander a bit. He looked around and tried to stay close enough to see his father. He saw a stallion go into an ally to his right and it caught his attention. He started to head over there, and then remembered if he got too far away from his father, he wouldn't find him for a long time. The market was still filling. He started back toward his father as another colt, about his age with shaggy hair, walked toward his father, stood at the stall for a moment as if to make a bid, then went on his way.

The younger, richer colt watched as this new boy bumped into his father as he left and walked toward him. He looked back toward the ally, as it seemed the other boy was headed there, and when he turned around he was shoved by an invisible force toward his father. He looked back at the ally to see the other colt slip into the ally almost unnoticed.

The richer colt went back to his father to find that his father had accidentally broken a necklace, completely fake, in his hooves. The father reached into the saddlebag on his back and searched for his bits to pay the pony. He searched a few moments longer, assuring the other pony he could pay for it. He took the bag off, being frustrated that he couldn't find his bits and went pale. The bits were gone. The son went to him and helped look while the father tried to explain and look at the same time. All the while, they never remembered, nor cared for the colt that was still watching them from the ally.

Stoggy turned toward his master and gave him the riches he had just acquired from the stupid father who wasn't paying attention. It was so easy; he could have reached right in and taken it without bumping the man. He wanted him to notice him and make it a little more difficult to take, but alas, rich people are always so stupid. He looked at the dark red stallion, his master, and asked permission to take on another target.

"Master, I have honored you again. May I this time keep my riches that I have stolen?" Stoggy pleaded with the master.

"You want to keep the money that I have taught you how to steal? You want to keep the riches that rightfully belong to me for teaching you, although I give you your food and shelter and teach you constantly? Do you take me for a fool?" inquired the master. "I teach you this so that when you are to fulfill your destiny, you won't be a beggar. Be strong, Stoggy, for you are the Dark Bringer. You will make the Night of Death Eternal. Yet you beg me for riches after training you and teaching you of your prophecy?"

"I'm sorry master. It was selfish of me," Stoggy trailed off. "Allow me another chance master. I will not fail you."

"You have not failed me, young one. I haven't been as lenient on you for a reason, but maybe it is time you learned of the riches you bring in. There is a task I have for you, Stoggy. I have a contract to kill a stud. He is a boxer and he knows too much about a client's business. I am told that if I kill him, I will be given five thousand bits. If you kill him for me, with the skills I have taught you, I will allow you to keep a hundred bits to spend as you please. I will help you, only after you kill him. Will you perform the task?"

"Master, what is the clients business? What does-?" Stoggy inquired.

The master cut him off with a back hoof to the head. "You do not ask question, especially about the client. You must learn of your target, not your client. Do you understand?" the rage in the master's eyes was evident. His hand was so fast that even Stoggy couldn't react to it.

Stoggy picked himself up off the ground and felt the throbbing in his cheeks. He chose not to rub it, for that would show weakness in front of his master and was libel to get him another strike. He stood still and gave his master his answer, "yes, master, I will do your bidding."

"Good. The target is on the 32nd Avenue in a penthouse suite of the Grand Hotel. He has a golden tooth. You will bring it to me after the task is done. When you do, I will give you your riches and teach you more. Do you know what this is?"

The master pulled out a long dagger. It was a double edged blade and its hilt was wrapped in black leather wrapping. The butt of the dagger was flat and the blade was only two inches wide, but it would end up being Stoggy's weapon of choice for his new career. That is, until he found his new weapons. The blade was razor sharp, a quarter inch thick and three inches long.

"Yes, yes master. That is a dagger. You kill with it."

"I do not kill with it. I kill with another weapon. This weapon is used by me to slice apples and sometimes unscrew screws from my T.V. This is now your weapon. You will kill the target with it and cut his tooth out with it. You will bring me his tooth and we will train you from there. You will be more than a petty thief after this, considering you survive," the master said with a hint of humor in his eyes. "Now, go and bring me the tooth of the target."

_**-Back to Present Day-**_

There were three abrupt knocks on the door, barely audible with the fan going in the bathroom.

"Stoggy, are you ok?" Luna asked frantically.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to use the little princess's room,"

"Do you really need it that bad, Luna?"

-BANG, BANG, BANG-

"Ok. Ok. It's yours," said Stoggy.

Stoggy left the bathroom and walked back to his place in the living room of the library. He opened his forest-looking saddlebag and started to open up his sleeping bag. During his time opening the saddlebag, he took a moment to see what Twilight did with her living room. She had multiple pictures of her friends adorning the room along with a few obscure paintings, mostly fields and clear skies. One such field seemed to be painted on the main vantage point of Ponyville.

Again, he had to stop thinking about tactics and death. Right now, he just wanted to go to sleep and maybe regain a little of his memory overnight. That usually happened to him. Whenever he slept, he regained a little of his memory. When the time came, he would not hesitate to take out his target. He would have to keep his reputation up as an assassin. If he failed at this contract, if only he could remember what it was, he would be an embarrassment to his master who would surely come after him.

Wait, there it was again. That little feeling he gets when he remembers something. Yes, his master is dead. His master was one of his targets and he performed it fully and to the best of his ability. "As long as there are two people in the world, somepony is going to want somepony dead," he repeated to himself quietly. This is the only thing quote his master taught him before he died. He knew his purpose and that he was supposed to be the killer of the night, but his master only made him memorize that quote.

Stoggy unrolled his sleeping bag and lay down in the farthest corner from the TV. He started once more to slip back into his subconscious memories that were slowly coming back to him.

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

Stoggy had made his way to the hotel. He slipped into the area unnoticed. He was looking for his mom after all. She had him wait outside while she went to talk to his dad in the hotel. The filly behind the counter bought it all. She was fooled because the couple that had come in before was arguing and it was obvious they were married. If only she had paid attention to Stoggy's left front hoof which hid the dagger then maybe she could have avoided getting the hotel blown up.

Stoggy entered the elevator and sent it to the penthouse. He expected there to be guards for this boxer, but he knew they wouldn't be ready to take down a colt.

He had sliced a hole in the bottom of the elevator with his indigo unicorn magic and opened the hatch on the top of the elevator as well. He slipped through the hole, using his hooves to hold onto the dagger now protruding out of the very bottom of the elevator.

The elevator music mocked Stoggy. Its calm demeanor made him feel sick at how excited he was. He didn't necessarily want to kill this boxer, but he knew it would please his master and allow him to keep some money for himself. He took in his surroundings as the elevator traveled up the chute. The metal walls and tangle of elaborate cords pulling the steel box up the shaft was enough to make anyone feel trapped. Stoggy rocked back and forth on the dagger, testing its ability to stay in this area. Soon, he knew, he would have to travel through the small hole to kill the guards. He needed to go through as quickly as possible.

That's when he felt it. The dagger wasn't a full tang dagger. This meaning that it was wood molded to the metal covering underneath. This meant it wasn't as strong as a dagger completely made out of metal. It was weakening with his every movement. He still had six floors to go and if he fell now, he would surely die. There was no way he could cushion himself from this high up.

Taking long, deep breaths, he evened out his breathing and remained calm. He knew if he stopped rocking, he would slide right out of the little notch he had made in the steal with his dagger. If he rocked too hard, the dagger would lose its ability to stay together under the force of his weight and the handle would certainly give way to gravity. He had to rock evenly and slowly. Moving barely inches forward at a time, he began to swing from the handle of his dagger.

Three floors left. He just needed to hold on that long. His pace began to increase slightly at the thought of plowing through the hole in the floor of the elevator. He would need full concentration for such a feat. He would have to travel through the hole and take out however many guards happened to be in the elevator. Then, he would have to evade the arrows of the other guards in the room with crossbows.

At this point, Stoggy knew, he would have to slow just enough to slip out barely centimeter and use all of his momentum to swing into the elevator. The elevator stopped with a small jolt removing a few millimeters of the dagger from the steel frame it was embedded in. Stoggy chanced his opportunity. He swung backward full force just in time to hear all the arrows imbed themselves in the elevator door as it had opened.

These ponies knew he was on his way. How?

He swung forward with the force of a hurricane and traveled through the hole he had created. His head to the ground and feet to the sky he soared like a pegasus up into the elevator shaft. Swinging around in a semicircle, the dagger in his right hand, he slashed the nearest stallion's throat open. The next guard to his left he threw the dagger into so that it sliced open his stomach. When he knew he had taken out the second guard, his full attention was to land with his feet on the ground.

Stoggy used his hind legs to run off of the ceiling, his forelegs grabbing the scattered arrows at the back of the elevator for support. He then pulled the arrows out of the wall, spun, and threw them at the nearest target. He wasn't going to kill him, he realized, but he wanted to stun him long enough to grab his dagger out of the fallen guard.

The arrows smacked the guard in the chest and in the face. Stoggy picked up his dagger with his magic, the aura of indigo surrounding the handle, and ran as fast as he could toward the guard he had just hit. He knew the other three guards in the room would be taking shots at him and he needed to use this guard as a shield. Stoggy stabbed the dagger into the stallion's side, right under his rib cage and into his heart. Taking a second to survey the room, he grabbed the stallion with his magic, holding him up and using him to block the arrows of his friends. Stoggy strained himself to accomplish this task, his magic depleting quickly. He soon had to dive behind a small coffee table barely big enough to hide his form.

He kicked it over with his left hind leg while his right for leg reached out for the crossbow. He threw the knife into the ceiling between himself and the guard farthest away. Soon after the dagger stuck into the ceiling, Stoggy's hoof reached the loaded crossbow of the stallion he had just killed. The coffee table blocking most of the arrows that hit it, a few passing through narrowly avoided by Stoggy, Stoggy took a deep breath and brought the crossbow up.

From where he was standing, the coffee table was in front of him, the three guards staggered in a 'z' in front of him. The guard the farthest way was reloading his crossbow. The guard closest to him would be easiest to take out. He was advancing toward the coffee table to try and catch Stoggy off guard, but in the end he was the one surprised when Stoggy popped up. Stoggy stabbed him in the throat with the exposed crossbow bolt and jumped off of his back, vaulting toward the high ceiling.

Stoggy summersaulted in the air to avoid a bolt that would have struck him in the right shoulder. He shot his bolt at the guard in the middle of the gap between him and the last guard. The middle guard took the arrow to the chest, sprawling to the floor on his back.

Stoggy then grabbed the dagger from the ceiling and pulled it out, his downward speed toward the guard farthest away. Stoggy takes his dagger in both hooves and raises it above his head to allow more force to enter it as he penetrates the pony's soft, exposed flesh. The guard fires his arrow at Stoggy in the last few moments he was suspended in air. The bolt strikes home, sticking itself into Stoggy's left foreleg. Stoggy spins in the air, missing his target. When he lands, he throws the dagger and uses what little magic he has left to guide it home into the pony's heart.

That is when the pain hits Stoggy. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pain was excruciating. He felt as if his whole left foreleg was gone and yet being eaten by fire ants. He knew that he would need to keep the bolt in for now until he could get some help, for removing it would only cause more bleeding. He needed to move more on his right hoof and his hind legs if he could. Stumbling over to the guard who was currently housing his dagger, he pulled it out with his teeth and held it between his jaws. It was time to take out his target.

_**-Back to Present Day-**_

Stoggy woke to the sound of voices in Twilight's house. When he looked over, he only saw Twilight Sparkle talking to herself. He never expected her to be crazy. At least, he had never expected her to talk to herself. There was no doubt that that filly was nuts.

"I can't help you right now, Pike," she said aloud to herself. "I'm sorry, but Luna and Stoggy are here and I can't just leave them. If I tell them that I need to come after you, there is nothing keeping Stoggy or Luna here."

There was a slight pause and she continued quickly.

"What do you mean there isn't a chance you'll make it out alive? What are your orders?" she questioned herself.

Again, a slight pause followed by a head droop from Twilight.

"You're going to try and take on the princess," she mumbled. This intrigued Stoggy. There were two princesses of Equestria as everypony knew. Princess Celestia, ruler of the sun and commander of the royal guard, and there was Princess Luna, the ruler of the moon and all things night eternal.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. I can't allow you to attack her," Twilight Sparkle muttered out. "If it comes down to it, I'll have to break the bond between you and Spike and turn him against you. I won't hesitate. I can't allow you to hurt the princess."

Twilight held her head down for a moment, waiting. Then, finally, she slumped to the ground and allowed a few tears to flow evenly down her face.

Stoggy lay where he did, not wanting to intrude. He knew that Twilight wouldn't like it if she found out that he was eavesdropping on her conversation with herself. Finally, he started to remember why he was here. He too was supposed to assassinate somepony in Canterlot. That was his mission. Not to get sentimental with some local filly who barely knew anything outside of her own shell. His job was to take down his target and leave. He knew from his maps that it was somepony that was supposed to be in the castle soon, but he didn't know who. He had a date on it that he must have scribbled before he jumped from the waterfall. That date was tomorrow, but he didn't know when exactly nor who it was. He would just have to wing it, even though he was a unicorn.

"Were you listening to that whole thing?" Twilight accused Stoggy, snapping him from his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Stoggy had to hide it the best he could.

"I know you were awake when I was talking to Pike. How much did you hear?" Twilight was letting her temper go.

"I don't know any Pike. I didn't see anyone and there was no one else in the room you were talking to but yourself. I don't know why you think you can take on the princess, if that's the reason you allowed her to be here, but either way it's none of my concern. I'm leaving soon anyway," Stoggy reasoned. He wanted her to know she wasn't a threat to him.

"Wrong princess, Stoggy," Twilight said, "Princess Celestia is the princess Pike is going after. And Pike isn't some alter ego. He is my friend and brother of my dragon servant, Spike," she was giving him too much leverage. Twilight backed off a bit. "Besides," she delegated, "I don't think you came to this out of the goodness of your heart anymore. I think you did it because you knew Luna would be here. You just want a big reputation is all that I can think of."

"If only you knew," Stoggy muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Stoggy said, "I'm just going to go to sleep again and leave as soon as possible in the morning. Is that ok with you, Ms. Sparkle?"

"Fine," Twilight allowed the comment to slide by.

Stoggy lay back down waiting to drift off when his memories took hold once more. He knew this would nearly be the last time he had this flashback. It was getting old and he really needed to keep a clear head to find his target. He allowed himself to slip into his memories once more, hoping that after he could finally get some sleep.

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

Stoggy had the dagger in his mouth now, limping into the boxer's private quarters. He kicked the bedroom door open with his hind legs, allowing one hoof to hold him up while the other was held above the ground. He knew if he put any pressure on it, he would collapse at the pain in his left shoulder. It was time to finish this.

"Your master warned me that you would be coming," the deep, husky voice of the boxer came to Stoggy as he stood in the doorway. He was as big as an ox, literally.

Taken aback, Stoggy responded, "My master allowed you to know that I was coming?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" the boxer responded with a question. "Yes, and he told me if I killed you he would pay me handsomely."

"Is that so?" he mumbled, the dagger in his teeth.

"Boy, isn't that what I just-" Stoggy cut him off by using his magic to throw a piece of the door at boxer. He easily sidestepped it and backhanded it to the other side of the room, across his desk.

"When I'm speaking, you allow me to finish!" the boxer kicked his desk at Stoggy, launching it with the force of a wrecking ball. Stoggy only narrowly evaded it.

The boxer was on him in seconds, throwing left and right hooks with his forelegs. Stoggy tried to avoid most of them, but could not as three strikes hit him in succession in the chest. Throbbing and rocking his body, the blows rained down after that.

Stoggy had to do something to get free of this boxer. He did the only thing he could think of. He slammed the knife into the boxer's right hoof as far as he could and let it go. He backed up a pace or two to catch his breath. The earth pony in front of him was now agitated, although not entirely angry.

"That was a nice blow," he allowed a moment to pass. "But, you're going to have to do better than that, Buttercup."

Stoggy vaulted backwards again, twisting and weaving in the air, landing at the doorway once more. The boxer dashed over to him and took a rather large swing at Stoggy's head. Stoggy dodged and used his magic to pull the dagger out of his opponent's hoof. He brought it back to his mouth and positioned himself between the man and the wall of windows behind him. The doorway was no longer an exit with this opponent standing there.

The boxer took another large swing at Stoggy, whom avoided it once more. Dodging and weaving he brought the blade back into the air, and in one final swipe impaled the boxer in his exposed neck. The opposite result happened that Stoggy had wanted.

Stoggy had wanted the boxer to slump to the floor so he could get back in the elevator and ride back to the first floor and escape. Rather than that happening, the boxer had some fight left in him and grabbed Stoggy by the throat, smashing him through the window and holding him fifteen stories above the ground.

"You tried real hard, little colt," the boxer spoke in a raspy voice. "But it looks like I'm the better pony."

With that, he pulled Stoggy closer to launch him farther from the building. Stoggy knew what was happening and in a quick decision grabbed the dagger still in his opponent's throat with his only good hoof. He pulled as the boxer threw him, ripping the flesh from his lower throat and jaw off and pulling an assortment of cords, organs, and teeth from the boxer.

The free fall was like an experience he had never felt before. Knowing he was going to hit the ground and die he made his peace with his life. He was humble enough to know he wasn't the best, but he did get the tooth. It was falling just above him. He reached out and grabbed it. Turning so that he could see the ground as he was about to hit it, Stoggy saw a small cart with a pegasus pulling it just below him. He only asked that he didn't do too much damage to it when he crashed into it.

And he never did. In fact, he was flying. When Stoggy opened his eyes, he saw himself in his master's arms, the red stallion pegasus abandoning the cart and catching him, flying him to the nearest building.

"Master," Stoggy was startled. "I thought you said you weren't helping me until I killed him."

"Young one, do you think that he could have survived having his wind pipe pulled out?"

"I don't think so?" Stoggy questioned again.

"No, he was dead. You, on the other hoof, are now very much alive," his master allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

There was a large explosion in the background, wiping the hotel off of the face of Equestria.

"It sounds like the boxer just landed on my cart. I know for sure now that he is dead," his master chuckled.

"So, I performed well, Master?" Stoggy addressed his mentor once more.

"Yes, and now it is time we train you."

"Train me for what, Master?" Stoggy was full of questions. He was ready to begin his new life.

"It is time I train you," Master began slowly, "to kill Nightmare Moon when she returns. You will be the one to kill Princess Luna."

_**-Back to Present Day -**_

Stoggy now knew his target. And how could he have ever forgotten. It was early in the morning now, and Luna was just lowering the moon so that her sister, Celestia, could raise the sun once more. She wouldn't be back for a while, but Stoggy realized the importance of this day.

This was the day that Luna was going to travel back to Canterlot when she left Twilight's house. It was the day that Stoggy would have to kill her. It was the day she would be guarded the least due to procedures throughout the castle. Today was the day that Stoggy kills the Night Eternal. And he was now ready.

**Thanks guys for reading my story. I'm quite proud of the first chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to make a second chapter, but I can tell you it will be just as epic. I will hopefully have some more free time to work on everything. Well, thanks once again from Deadknuat Hunter Uchiha. See ya.**


End file.
